Twobit's Angel
by Demon Kairos
Summary: A girl moves from Adelaide that's the capital of South Australia, Australia to Tulsa and Twobit falls in love with her as she does him. Will there love be allowed to blossom? What will happen if it does? What if it doesn't? Answers to these questions a
1. The New Girl and a Pole

Ok here is my first ever fanfic entitled Two-bit's Angel

Two-bits POV

As I walked down the street to the Curtis' home, I noticed a moving van just across the road. I saw a sweet-looking young girl, about 16/17, sitting on the curb reading a book. _I wonder what her name is, _I thought as I walked past her staring at her in a stupor. Suddenly she looked up and opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't hear it, for the next second I walked into a pole and passed out cold.

I woke up in a silent and dark place. On my head there was a wet cloth and I appeared to be lying on someone's bed. I heard a sound from outside the room and the door creaked as it opened. I sat up to see who was coming in and realized how much my head hurt. "Lie down", I heard a soft, heavenly voice say, "You got hit pretty hard when you walked into that pole."

"Who are y'all?"

"Me? My name is Jessica-Rose, but you can call me Jessi, and you are?"

"Two-bit Matthews"

She gave me a funny look, I knew I had thought she looked sweet and nice before when I saw her in the street, but looking at her now I realized how wrong I had been, she wasn't sweet, she was more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. She had long, silky, dark golden hair, just like Soda's, that came down past her butt. Her face was pale and milky, with huge amethyst eyes and soft-looking pink lips. She had long legs, and a good figure with quite large boobs. She was still looking at me in a funny way as I stared at her in awe. "Two-bit?", she said in a tone that matched her look perfectly, "That's an odd name."

"It's Keith, actually, but no-one has called me that since grade school."

"Oh, ok, that makes more sense so Two-bit, do you want an aspirin or something for your head? Your gonna have a pretty big bruise, but there's not much I can do for that"

"Yeah, thanks. What's the time?", I asked as she handed me a couple of aspirin and a glass of water.

"5:30, why?"

"OH SHIT!", I shouted, "The guys are gonna be wonderin' where I am. I was meant to be there an hour ago!"

Jessi's POV

"Guys?" I asked the strange boy lying on my bed.

"Yeah, my mates. I gotta get goin'. You wanna come meet 'em?"

I thought about it a little then said "Sure why not". So Two-bit and I walked out of my new house together talking about nothing in particular until the subject got around to where we were from, our interests and stuff like that. "So, where y'all from?", Two-bit asked me.

"Australia"

"Wow, y'all came all the way to America just to meet me? I feel so special", he wisecracked.

"Haha, very funny. I moved here from Adelaide, South Australia because Mum got a new job"

"Cool, say ya don't look like a greaser, why'd y'all move to this side of town?"

"What's a greaser?", I asked, puzzled, I'd never heard of a greaser. Two-bit looked taken aback, like no one had ever asked him this before.

"Y'all tellin' me that ya ain't never heard o' a grease before? Or Socs?"

"No, what are they?", I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Greasers, well we're from the North side, working class, less privileged ya know? And them South-side Socs, well they're the rich bastards that can't leave us alone and don't seem to be happy with their Mustangs and Corvairs, so they come and jump us."

I was shocked, I figured "jumped " meant mugged, and wondered how they could hurt such nice people. "So, so they just jump you for fun?"

"Yeah, rotten bastards." We didn't finish our conversation because we came to a run down house, _like all the other houses around here, _I thought, and walked up the steps. I went to knock but Two-bit just laughed and told me you don't knock, you just go in. We walked into the lounge room to be greeted by six guys smoking, playing poker, watching TV and drinking.

Two-bits POV

"Yo, Two-bit where ya been?" Steve shouted from across the room.

"Uh, I got knocked out when I walked into a pole and this broad here helped me" They all burst out laughing "Yougotknockedoutbyapole!" Ponyboy shouted between fits of laughter.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Sodapop jumped up and ran over to Jessi, grabbing her hand getting down on one knee and saying "And may I inquire as to whom this young beauty is?"

"Jessi this is Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Dally, Steve and Johnny. Gang, this is Jessi" I announced and each of the guys smiled at Jessi as I pointed them out, except Johnny he just went red and looked away.

"Hi, how are you all?", she asked in that sweet, heavenly voice with that different, but enchanting accent.

"We're…good", Steve managed to get out after recovering from the initial shock at the beauty of her voice.

Ok there is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic. SNIFF, I feel so HAPPY! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and the reason she is from Adelaide and not a more well known place is because this is dedicated to Jessica-Rose my friend, long time Two-bit lover and fellow Adelaidian.


	2. The Nightly Double's got a Special Show

Hiiii! Demon Kairos here! Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much to Taste of Fire, my first reviewer! I love you! Now on with Two-bit-ly goodness.

Jessi's POV

They were all staring at me. I had no idea why, or what to do so I decided to try and make them laugh. I put on my goofy American accent and exclaimed "Well? I said how are y'all?"

At that all of them went into fits at my extremely laughable accent. The boy Two-bit said was Sodapop ran up to me hugged me and shouted, "I LOVE THIS, BROAD!". I laughed at that, no one had ever called me a "broad" before; back in Oz I was a "sheila" (A/N: Aussie slang 101 for y'all). A tall boy with dark, greased up hair, combed back in complicated swirls who's name I thought might be Steve asked me what I was laughing at and I gasped back to them "The way you guys speak, it's so weird!"

"The way we speak is weird?" Two-bit queried, "Did you hear the way y'all was speakin'?"

"Of course I did, I was meant to be paying your accent out dummy"

"Yeah Two-bit you're so stupid!" Soda yelled at him playfully, trying to pretend he knew that as well, and failing miserably. Everyone in the room laughed and the Curtis' brothers invited me to stay for dinner, since then I was kind of accepted as one of the gang without anyone really saying anything.

Two-bit's POV

I knew she had enchanted them as she had enchanted me. They all accepted her as one of us even though she was new, a girl and looked kinda Soccy, well middle class really, but richer than us.

Two weeks later

I had asked Jessi to meet me at the Nightly Double at six tonight, and not to bring the gang. She had been a bit weirded out when I said not to bring them, but agreed anyway. I wondered vaguely if she knew what I was going to tell her. As I thought about it the nerves took over my body again. How the hell am I gonna tell her that I'm in love with her when we have only known each other for two weeks, I thought. Maybe I didn't have to tell her? No, I couldn't do that, it was killing me knowing her and not having her in my arms. I checked the time 5:30. I'd better get going; I applied another layer of grease to my hair as I left the house, my Mum shouting, "Have fun!" in a knowing tone. She had noticed the way I stared at Jessi, and made no effort at not saying anything about it around her or the guys. I had managed to come up with an explanation for Jessi, but the guys didn't buy it so they knew about my feelings for her too.

I walked up into the seating stands to wait for her, I didn't have to wait long, about 30 seconds after I sat down a pair of hands came down covering my eyes and that glorious voice said quietly "Guess who?"

"Hey Jessi-Jelly"

She sat down next to me and looked at me, "So, why didn't you want the guys to come? Are we doing something secret, like a surprise party?"

"Well not exactly…" I mumbled, my god, I thought, I'm never shy around girls, I'm turning into Pony or Johnnycake…

"What then?"

"W-well I-I wanted to tell ya somethin'…"

Jessi's POV

Two-bit was awful nervous. "Well, what is it?"

"It don't matter, I'll tell ya after the movie"

"Ok", I knew something was wrong but I tried to enjoy the movie, I failed.

Two-bit's POV

I can't believe I didn't tell her. I could've told her, but I was to chicken. During the movie Jessi seemed to just be staring at the screen and not actually watching the movie. She started to shiver, I realized she was only wearing a skirt and a sleeveless top, she must have been freezing! I put my arm around her and she smiled at me and cuddled up to me. I felt over the moon at this and couldn't quite hide the noticeable bulge that was forming in-between my legs, clearly visible through my tight jeans. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with surprise. I started to go red and opened my mouth to say something in explanation but she put a finger to my lips and kissed me gently. I was stunned, but I soon regained my composure and kissed her back chancing to try and pry her mouth open with my tongue and she put up no resistance. I could tell he hadn't done this before, she was hesitant and was a bit clueless in the "what to do" department.

Jessi's POV

Two-bit's tongue slowly and gently explored my mouth as his hands stroked my hair. I was in heaven-pretty good for a first kiss, I hoped he couldn't tell that I was as nervous as hell and had no idea what I was doing. I broke the kiss and he smiled at me then hugged me closer. I noticed the bulge was still quite prominent in his lap and I grinned at him, whispering in his ear "Down boy", to which he blushed and kissed me lightly. Life was good.

There y'all go the second chapter of Two-bit's Angel is done. Once again thank you to Taste of Fire for your kind words and encouragement and to Jessica-Rose (my friend to whom this is dedicated) get better soon and here is your dream of being Two-bit's Angel! (She is in hospital having chemo for cancer in her spine, she goes in for surgery in two months so everyone wish good luck for Jessi-Rose)


	3. What Mummy Doesn't Know

OMG! I LOVE MY TOTAL OF 3 REVIEWERS! so Taste of Fire, Music Insane Doll and Bluemoonwolf32 I love you and GLOMPS FOR ALL! (glomps are like aussie bear hugs and kisses) For everyone else I love you guys to and please review! If you have any requests for where you would like this to go or what you would like to happen please don't hesitate to request anything. (i.e. If you wanna b paired with Soda send your name (or your chosen name for your character) and a short description of your character. But I will go with first in first serve policy so yah….you wanna be in my story you gotta review! Ok now on with the fluffy yummy goodness!

Two-bit's POV

After we left the drive-in I took Jessi back to my house and up to my room where we continued what we had started at the movie. I ran my hands up and down her back, then onto her but. She smiled into the kiss when I did that so I kept my hands there and picked her up carrying her over to my bed where I lay on top of her. I tore my lips away from hers an made my way down to her neck which I sucked on for a while until a mark appeared on her neck. I began to work my way down her arms kissing each of her fingers and then looking up at her as if to ask, "Can I?" She nodded hesitantly and I slid my hands under her shirt un-doing her bra and taking it off along with her shirt. I stared in awe for a few minutes at her soft, pink and full breasts. Gently I kissed them and she shuddered with pleasure, tangling her fingers into my hair and moaning softly. This inspired me to keep going and I reluctantly left her boobs and made my way down to the waistline of her pants. I undid the button and the zip and pulled them down to her knees. I looked at her and noticed she looked scared and vulnerable lying on my bed with her eyes wide and her hair flowing across my bedspread. I wondered vaguely how she could look scared and like a goddess at the same time. I brought my face up to hers and asked gently "What's wrong, baby?"

"I-I'm scared…" she said and trailed off.

"Why? I won't hurt you, you know that."

"I know, but I haven't ever done this before. When I kissed you tonight it was the first time I'd ever kissed anyone"

I looked at her wide eyes and thought I can't force that beautiful girl to do anything, so I nodded and got up, walked over to my chest of draws and pulled out a large T-shirt. I threw it to her and put on a puppy-dog face "Well at least stay with me tonight won't you?" she grinned and pulled the T-shirt over her naked torso, wriggling her way out of her jeans as she did so. "Yeah, I'll stay with you"

I grinned, I pulled off my T-shirt and walked back over to my bed climbing under the covers and holding her close to me. She drifted off and I stayed up the whole night looking at her gorgeous face in the moonlight.

Jessi's POV

I woke up with the sun streaming down through the window. I realized I wasn't in my bed and had a moment of panic when I turned and saw Two-bit's relaxed and smiling face, and realized that his hands were on a certain place located south of the border, If you know what I mean. Trying not to wake him I moved them up a bit and snuggled back into his muscular build. He moved and blinked himself awake. When he saw my face he smiled and kissed me lightly. "Goodmornin' sweetheart" he whispered and I melted at the sound of his voice. He noticed this and kissed me passionately then inched his tongue into my mouth and massaged mine with his.

Two-bit's POV

I didn't care that she hadn't let me do it with her the night before; I could die right now and be happy with my life. We kept kissing for a good ten minutes when we heard my mum's (A/N: I am from Australia and here we say mum instead of mom so deal with it or learn to write things properly Americans) voice drifting up the stairs "Two-bit I'm going to work, don't forget to pick your sister up from school"

"Shit!", we both said in unison "School!"

"My mum's gonna kill me" she said jumping up, grabbing her bra, shirt and jeans then hastily pulling them on while I watched. I stood up walked over to her and put my arms around her waist and whispered to her "What your mummy doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?"

She looked up at me and her face broke out into a grin, "No, I don't 'spose it will"

Ok I'm stuck so I'm gonna end it there, but I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all and please review. Remember if you have any requests about what will happen and if you wanna be with someone send name and description of your character and I'll see what I can do. IT'S FIRST IN FIRST SERVE SO GET RVIEWING! And sorry the chapter was really short but I risked my neck to write this (I wrote it during ICT at school). Peace Out!


	4. Dang

OMG I haven't updated for ages. So sorry I had end of term tests and stuff. To all those who requested a character you will be introduced in a couple of chapters (but one will be introduced in this chapter, can anyone guess who they will be with?). Anyway on with the story. Oh yeah and Jessi Rose is recovering from her operation wonderfully :D! And I just read through the other chapters and have just realized that Jessi miraculously goes from wearing a skirt in the second chapter to jeans in the third sweat drop so if you have noticed this sorry XD!

Two-bits POV

I walked down the street to the Curtis' home and remembered how I'd met my brilliant girl Jessi. I loved her so much. I walked in my contemplative stupor and once again I failed to remember THAT pole. Once again I went head first into it, but this time because I was going slower than last time I didn't pass out, thank God. I heard a shout of "Oh my God! Two-bit are you alright?" and turned to see Jessi running up to me with a worried expression. "Yeah I'm fine babe," I told her despite the fact my head was pounding more than on a Saturday morning after a Friday night party.

I asked her if she would like to come to the Curtis' place with me for dinner, but surprisingly she face had a look of disappointment on it. "What's wrong babe?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just hoped we might have spent tonight together"

"But we are, we are going to the Curtis's TOGETHER aren't we?"  
"Yeah, but I meant alone"

I thought about this and a smile spread across my face as I reached a decision. "Stay here babe, I'll be back in half and hour I promise" I kissed her quickly and ran off in the direction of my house.

Jessi's POV

He's never done that before, I thought. I waited half an hour for my goofy boyfriend to return. The thirty minutes was spent wondering what was gonna happen and what I was gonna wear.

Two-bits POV

I drove back to Jessi's as fast as I could, I couldn't be late. I bounded up to her front porch and pressed the doorbell. Jessi answered and for a minute I was stunned. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and it fell crowning her head. She had a beautiful red dress on which tied up behind her neck and left her back bear, splaying out at her waist. "You ok?" she asked

"What? Oh yeah just…stunned"

She blushed, her pale cheeks becoming a rosy pink and her frosty pink lips forming a shy smile "Thanks, you don't scrub up do bad yourself"

I could tell she said this jokingly because she was looking at my disheveled clothes and hair in a certain way, it wasn't bad but it just meant she thought I looked funny with my hair all over the place-MY HAIR ALL OVER THE PLACE! I pulled out a comb and quickly straightened out my hair and clothes.

Jessi's POV

He was so gorgeous, even when he did look more scruffy than usual. He stuck out his arm and said in a mock sophisticated voice "Shall we?"

Two-bits POV

I lead her to my car or "the bomb" as Steve calls it, and put a blindfold over her eyes. She asked me why I had to blindfold her and I just said "Surprise"

For the whole drive she wouldn't stop asking me where I was taking her and eventually I answered, "Right here"

Jessi's POV

I took hold of his arm and he led me out of the car and up what seemed like a hill. He sat me down on the grass and pulled off my blindfold.

"For you" he whispered in my ear,

I was stunned. I was looking at a candle-lit picnic. How could he have done this in half and hour? I saw the answer hiding behind the bushes. Ponyboy, Soda and Steve where trying to look at us without being seen-and failing. I waved at them and they went red and scurried off. Two-bit was suppressing giggles and watching him go red in the face trying not to laugh made me burst out laughing.

My laughter was quickly brought to a stop when I felt his lips press against mine.

Ponyboy's POV

I watched them from the top of the hill. It was so romantic. I could feel Steve and Soda's eyes on the back of my head watching me as I watched Jessi and Two-bit. Who would have thought that Two-bit was capable of romantic thoughts? Not me that's for sure. I imagined myself at Two-bits age with a girl I was going out with and saw myself doing exactly the same thing, candle lit picnic under the stars looking out over the city… "Oi Ponyboy!" Soda's voice broke through my thoughts. "Come on we're goin' home, Darry'll wonder what happened to us."

Darry was at home cooking dinner, Johnny was off somewhere doing god only knows and Dally had planned to go pick up some broads.

I walked into the house and saw a note on the table from Darry "_Gone to shops. Dinners on the stove"_. I heard noises coming from me and Soda's room and so I approached the door carefully and pushed it open. I gasped. Johnny lay on MY bed kissing some girl! She had curly auburn hair, brown eyes and looked about 13-14. "JOHNNY!"

"Wha- Uh Ponyboy, I-I thought you guys had gone out for the night"

He had gone bright red and gotten tongue-tied. The girl looked on through her glasses with her big rich brown eyes. "Well are you gonna tell me who this is?" I asked, a huge smile spreading across my face.

"Th-this is Abby"

"Hi" she said quietly, she was obviously a lot like Johnny-VERY shy.

"Aren't you a little young for him? You're what 13-14?"

She went bright red and whispered something inaudible.

"What?"

"I said I'm 16"

She was more like Johnny than I thought. At that moment Steve and Soda came in and were in the process of saying "Ponyboy come to dinner" when they saw the scene they had just walked in on. Both were wide eyed and were silent for about a minute before Soda whispered 'Dang".

Thank you for reading. Much appreciated. I am sorry I didn't update for ages but I have decided to wait for 10 reviews before each chapter. Remember if your requesting a character please include ALL details I need a description, name and who you want to be paired with. If you don't want to be paired please say so. Two people have already been taken as far as pairs go so please do not request Johnny or Steve the others are still free.


	5. Author's Note

Hi people I am deeply sorry for not updating so here is the deal from now on: my co-author is emaflea. I want you all to make her welcome HUZZAH FOR EMMY! Now same thing applies that I will not continue until I get 10 reviews, while I may already have 10 reviews it may still take a while ok? Good now in an hour or so I will put up our first co-written chapter. Your friendly dictator-DemonKairos


	6. Grub's Up and so are Tim and Dally

Here is my first co-written chapter XD enjoy. Emaflea you rock. On with the show.

Soda's POV

I didn't know the little guy had it in him, I mean, he's sixteen and all but I honestly didn't think he was into girls yet. He didn't show any signs of it anyway. Well, I guess you learn something new every day.

"Ya know, we have enough food for you guys too," I said smirking at them playfully. To be quite honest, if I was him I would rather stay here, but he may not now that his secrets out. I watched as Johnny looked over to Abby for confirmation. She nodded shyly. Wow, it's like they found their other half.

"Sure, we'll be there soon," Johnny said, softly. The poor guy. I winked at them and ushered everyone else to the kitchen for him. They came in shortly after we sat down. Johnny pulled out a chair for her like the gentleman he was. They ate in silence but as always I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"I'm glad Twobit's got Jessi, he needed someone and they're cute together, don't you think Ponyboy?" I asked between bites. He looked across the table absentmindedly like always. I swear, that boy thinks too much.

"Yeah, they're the kinda couple you see in romance movies or in novels." See, I was right, too smart for his own good.

"Yup, it's a sign!" I said dramatically. Well, at least I got him to crack a smile.

Ponyboy's POV:

I hope Johnny and Abby end up with a successful relationship like Twobit; he needs to feel the love since he never got it from his parents. I looked across the table and noticed the two of them sneaking glances at one another and I had a good feeling about them.

Johnny's POV:

My hand was entwined with Abby's as we ate, she was really shy but I knew she didn't need to be around the gang, they were my family after all. It was like bringing her over to meet my folks 'cause that was never gonna happen. Our plans for after dinner were to go see a movie. There was one that just came out and she wanted to see it and I wasn't about to protest. So we sat there eating in companionable silence listening to Soda go on about Twobit. He was lucky but I honestly think I'm luckier. Abby's great and I never would have imagined meeting someone like her.

We skipped dessert because our movie would be starting soon so we left once we finished the main meal. Before I exited the door I saw Soda wink at me and give me the thumbs up. I swear he's nuts, but in a good way. I don't know what any of us would do without him.

It was a nice walk there. We met no one along the way and we talked about random things. It was real nice until we got there. Dally wasn't there so we went in the legal way, by paying. We were a few minutes late so the beginning of the movie had started when we sat down. All was going well until we heard a crash outside the theatre at the concession stand. I quickly stood to see two hoods face to face with switchblades drawn. They were backing up into the theatre. The person behind the desk at the concession stand was on the phone while watching them so he was most likely talking to the cops. The two hoods getting closer so I grabbed Abby's hand and headed for the back door. It was locked but I had a paper clip in my pocket and a blade so I was able to pick it. A skill I had learned from being locked in my room so much.

We ran down the back lane behind the movies and ran straight into…Tim Shepard kissing Dally?

Oh I'm soooo evil……did you like? Please review my partner and I love your input.


End file.
